7x05
by ragsweas
Summary: Because I cannot be the only one brainstorming about the photograph. OR what happens when Henry and Roni see the photograph...


**Because I can't be the only one having theories about what the photograph would make Henry and Roni/Regina feel.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not OWN ANYTHING RECONGNIZABLE!**

* * *

Henry looked at the picture in his hand. It was him, no doubt. The muffler, he still had it. But, e ad never been to a place that looked like that. And Roni…

"I have no recollection of this picture ever being taken." Henry murmured. Officer Rogers looked at the photograph over Henry's head and Roni looked at the duo with confused and scared eyes.

"I do not remember having that hairstyle." She muttered as if to break the tension. But neither Henry nor Rogers broke into a smile.

"This could be photoshopped." Rogers muttered. "Aye, there are ways to change photographs."

"But for that, I need to look like that." Roni said, standing u and walking up to her bar counter. "This-This is insane!"

There was silence as the three thought and had their own interpretation of the photograph. Henry looked at it, trying to remember anything at all.

"Maybe your parents took you somewhere where you met a doppelganger?" Rogers said. Henry wanted to nod say yes-but he knew this was not a doppelganger. It was Roni.

"I have an idea." Roni said, "But you are not going to like it."

* * *

"THIS IS GREAT!"

Henry rolled his eyes. Yes, bringing Lucy was a bad idea. A very bad idea. But they needed answers and no matter how weird a theory, Lucy always knew something.

"So this happens in the book?" Roni asked, leaning forward to the little girl. Jacinda looked over form the counter at the group, feeling a bit weird. But Henry smiled in her way and she smiled back, getting back to her work. They had chosen the place where Jacinda works so that it could pass off as a visit to Jacinda rather than asking Lucy for any advice.

Lucy nodded and said, "Henry was adopted by the evil queen. You are the evil queen!"

"I am a villain in your story?" Roni asked. She did not believe in the story, yes, but it just came out of her mouth.

"No." Henry said, "Regina or the evil queen is a misunderstood and tortured character in my storybook. She tried to poison Snow White because Snow White was responsible for Regina's first love, Daniel's death. Later on, she got over the revenge feeling and was one of the heroes."

"That's a really interesting story lad," Rogers said, "But I don't see how this helps us with the photograph."

"I do." Lucy said excitedly. "It means someone remembers the real story here and is trying to make everyone else remember."

Before Henry or Roni could say anything, Ivy walked into the shop and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy! Come on! If your grandmother finds out…."

Lucy rolled her eyes and shooting a final glance at Henry, said, "Remember. The truth is right in front of you."

Waving a bye to her mother, Lucy ran out of the place along with Ivy, leaving three very confused people.

"I must go as well," Rogers said, "before Weaver finds a new way to humiliate me."

Flashing a smile in her direction and patting Henry, he too went away, leaving Henry and Roni alone.

"So…" Roni was trying to say something, just anything.

"I am an orphan," Henry said. "My mother gave me up for adoption when I was a kid. I lived in the system. It wasn't as bad as the others but…"

Henry took a deep breath and said, "Both Emma and Regina were what I would have wanted for my mothers."

Roni held his hand and said, "I am sure we will figure this out, Henry. Don't lose hope."

She smiled and said, "Who knows, maybe what Lucy said is true!"

Henry grinned and so Roni.

* * *

 _After the curse breaks_

* * *

Henry looked around the town, trying to find Jacinda or Lucy. But both of them were missing. Henry couldn't believe it. All the time he did not remember they were around the corner and now that he did….

"Henry?"

Henry turned around at the familiar voice and came face to face with Roni.

 _Regina. His mom._

"Mom." He said, almost teary-eyed. Regina ran to engulf her son in a hug as Henry broke down. The two could not believe it.

"Mom, the curse…"

"It's broken," Regina said, grinning through her tears. "And now I have to take some revenge on Ella's stepmom."

"But do you realize what this means?" Henry asked, almost laughing. "What Lucy said was true!"

"Everything Lucy said was true." Regina pointed out. She remembered something and smiled. "And also, what you said on the first day coming to Roni's was true."

Henry raised an eyebrow as Regina said, "'What if I walked in here and told you I was your son?'"

Henry burst out laughing and so did Regina. As the two stopped, Regina said, "Let's move. We need to find our families."


End file.
